The Prattling Of A Shadow
by sorahearts4
Summary: Sora is your average teenage striving to fit in with the changing times as he enters high school. Peer Pressure daunting he wants to stay who he is, but can he do that with everything changing he doesn't want to be just another stone in the river of time


The Prattling Of A Shadow

CH~1

The Day It Rained Ashes From My Mouth

A/N~ I wrote this spur of the moment and probably will go back and edit it for anything grammatical

It was a usual weekend way

Our Usual Outing During The Off Season in destiny city

We'd all go to the Zimway Shopping Center Which housed the movies and various stores

My friends Roxas, Namine, Hayner were all there

My best friend Kairi was however on vacation for a week in twilight town which was far south of here

I missed her greatly and I did something that day that I regret

Roxas had once dated Kairi however their relationship died when Kairi realized their relationship was too strained and it was too much work and she wasn't comfortable anymore. That is how mine and Roxas' relationship as good friends had came about. He was the only guy Kairi had dated that I approved of. Kairi had also dated Hayner it was her first real relationship. But Hayner left her for a whore named Larxene. Hayner and Roxas were best friends ever since he moved down here three years ago. Roxas and Namine Dated for a short period of time but the relationship came to a halt when Namine felt only brotherly feelings for him. Namine and I had been best friends since fifth grade and I love her with all my heart.

Today we started at midway as we usually do and met up with friends we weren't as close to. Larxene, Olette, Axel, Marluxia, Cloud, etc. Everyone who was anyone was there. Axel and Cloud are best friends who live nearby me in the development over. Olette, Larxene and Marluxia are all best friends I am rather fond of them as well. It was my average Friday routine, we start out at midway and walk various other places. We all hung out there for a while until Barret the Security guard yelled at us for loitering as he usually did so the group dispersed so that I was left with Namine Roxas and Hayner.

We first travel to McDonalds for Roxas and Hayner to eat. I'm Vegan and Namine is vegetarian. We then ventured on to The mall, which unless destruction was going on we were never kicked out, It really isn't far at all and it really wasn't a mall at all it was a food court with restaurants unheard of anywhere else, a RadioShack an exotic pet store, a Chinese buffet, a Wal-Mart attachment which you had to exit the mall to get to anyway and a Peebles. But it was a nice place to hang out to bide time until we found something to do. So we stayed there Namine and I listening to music on the bench while we watched Hayner and Roxas do various stupid stunts such as taking traffic cones and jousting with them. We all laughed at the stupidity and then came Namine's announcement

"I wanna quit smoking so I wanna get rid of this pack of Newport's so anyone want one?" Namine has been smoking for a while and I didn't mind much, she also did various other "bad" things. I wasn't straightedge myself. To be honest I was curious about smoking cigarettes. And I wanted to try it. I had never voiced this. Hayner immediately went for one of the orange and white things that I had yearned for so long, but what kept me from doing so was Kairi, my best friend in the entire world. She hates cigarettes. Her mother has smoked all her life it has given Kairi Breathing problems such as Asthma and the inability to run long distances. So this made me falter do I take one? Do I try one? I'd better decide quickly because Namine gestured the pack at me. "Wanna try one Sora?" Asked Namine, and I took one. Kairi wasn't here. How would she know? So we went outside and decided to smoke then and go to Wal-Mart for various snack foods.

We went out to the back curb Roxas Just went on to Walmart I felt bad because he hated smoking as much as Kairi and he was clearly mad that I had accepted one when I had always said I'd never smoke. Hayner and Namine lit theirs and Namine handed me the lighter. I took my cigarette and held it in front of me faltering to ignite it.

"Sora? What are you doing, put it in your mouth, and when I light it you inhale." I put it in my mouth and she cupped one hand around the cigarette and lit the flame, as small embers started I started to puff. I blew the smoke out of my mouth. I took a couple more puffs just blowing it out of my mouth after having it sit there a moment or two.

"Aren't you going to inhale?" Asked Hayner. Inhale? What was inhaling? I took a puff and breathed it into my lungs and began to cough violently and I spit. Namine and Hayner laughed. "Noob!" They laughed at me and I was embarrassed until Namine said

"Don't worry I used to cough and spit when I started smoking." Started? Did they expect me to do it again. As I kept inhaling my coughing wasn't as bad I took a couple more inhales but mostly I just puffed and blew it out without inhaling when they weren't looking. The coughing was so unpleasant and it made me light headed and dizzy but I liked that feeling for some reason. And it made me feel cool that I was smoking for an undetermined reason. Then the embers of the cigarette got down to the orange part.

"Um your down to the filter hun" Namine said and I realized when I took a puff I could feel the warmth on my fingers so I dropped it and put it out. "want another?" She asked

"Uh no maybe later…" I said. Then came guilt. I had to call Kairi when I got home and tell her the truth of what I did, then came nervousness, would she hate me for what I did? How could I tell her. What would I say? I was helping a friend quit smoking. Would she accept me, would she be mad? Does Roxas hate me? I suddenly realized what The consequences of what I did could be.

Please Review

~Sorahearts4


End file.
